Legendary Goofy Toons
Description [[Groud|5]] [[Kyle|Legend]][[Ray|ary]] [[Dial|Poke]][[Palk|mon]] were flying when Dial's armor separated from [[Dial]] and they fell into the GMod world. Legendary Goofy Toons is a drawing with , however it's different from any drawing with [https://legendarygoofytoons.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Legendaries%7Clegendary Pokemon] already made: It's as crazy as Looney Tunes & Space Goofs... Episodes :''See [[List of Legendary Goofy Toons Season 1 episodes]]'' :''See [[List of Legendary Goofy Toons Season 2 episodes]]'' :''See [[List of Legendary Goofy Toons Season 3 episodes]]'' :''See [[List of Legendary Goofy Toons Season 4 episodes]]'' :''See [[List of Legendary Goofy Toons Season 5 episodes]]'' :''See [[List of Legendary Goofy Toons Season 6 episodes]]'' Cast Main Characters [[Groud]] voiced by [[Groud|Maurice LaMarche]] [[Kyle]] voiced by [[Kyle|John Eric Bentley]] [[Ray]] voiced by [[Ray|Tim Allen]] [[Dial]] voiced by [[Dial|Kevin Michael Richardson]] [[Palk]] voiced by [[Palk|Grey DeLisle]] [[Reshi]] voiced by [[Reshi|Cam Clarke]] [[Zack]] voiced by [[Zack|JB Blanc]] [[Urem]] voiced by [[Urem|Unknown Voice Actor]] [[Artic]] voiced by [[Artic|Hynden Walch]] [[Zaps]] voiced by [[Zaps|Benedict Cumberbatch]] [[Molts]] voiced by [[Molts|Troy Baker]] [[Ho]] voiced by N/A [[Lugi]] voiced by [[Lugi|Jack Black]] [[Coba]] voiced by N/A [[Derrick]] voiced by N/A [[Viriz]] voiced by N/A [[Xern]] voiced by N/A [[Velt]] voiced by N/A [[Tina]] voiced by [[Tina|Justin Theroux]] [[Zy]] voiced by N/A Recurring Characters [[Shaymin]] voiced by N/A Guest Stars [[Arceus]] voiced by [[Arceus|Tom Wayland]] [[Meltan]] voiced by N/A [[Melmetal]] voiced by N/A Gallery Groud the Groudon.png|[[Groud]] 55263cc5fee4086f6a270c5e453f5be6.jpg|[[Groud|Groud's]] model sheet Kyle the Kyogre.png|[[Kyle]] 00c85b4bd64117126ac2781bc5973733.jpg|[[Kyle|Kyle's]] model sheet Ray the Rayquaza.png|[[Ray]] 31e9c31f88291176bda8cd0f5062f3c5.jpg|[[Ray|Ray's]] model sheet Dial the Dialga.png|[[Dial]] F4da1d81a2434fa9b67a045eec71e6c0.jpg|[[Dial|Dial's]] model sheet Palk the Palkia.png|[[Palk]] 8b810f2944f8593204d2fd1a4367d127.jpg|[[Palk|Palk's]] model sheet Reshi the Reshiram.png|[[Reshi]] Untitled47.png|[[Reshi|Reshi's]] model sheet Zack the Zekrom.png|[[Zack]] Untitled48.png|[[Zack|Zack's]] model sheet Artic the Articuno.png|[[Artic]] Zaps the Zapdos.png|[[Zaps]] Lugi the Lugia.png|[[Lugi]] Tina the Giratina.png|[[Tina]] Groud from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 1.png|Groud's trailer Groud from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 2.png|Groud's trailer Kyle from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 1.png|Kyle's trailer Kyle from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 2.png|Kyle's trailer Ray from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 1.png|Ray's trailer Ray from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 2.png|Ray's trailer Dial from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 1.png|Dial's trailer Palk from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 1.png|Palk's trailer Palk from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 2.png|Palk's trailer Reshi from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 1.png|Reshi's trailer Reshi from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 2.png|Reshi's trailer Zack from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 1.png|Zack's trailer Zack from Legendary Goofy Toons Trailer 2.png|Zack's trailer Legendary Goofy Toons Characters Prototypes 1.png|Groud's, Kyle's, Ray's, Dial's, and Palk's concept art Ray's concept art.jpg|Ray's concept art Dial's and Palk's concept art.jpg|Dial and Palk's concept art Dial comic.jpg|Dial the "Time Travel" God! Lugi Lugia concept art.jpg|Lugi's/Lugia concept art Zaps' concept art.jpg|Zaps' concept art Zaps comic.jpg|Catch! Legendary Goofy Toons Concept art poster 1.jpg|A prototype poster for the cartoon show. Legendary Goofy Toons Season 2 Storyboard 3.jpg|Storyboard for Season 2 Legendary Goofy Toons Season 2 Storyboard 1.jpg|Storyboard for Season 2 Legendary Goofy Toons Season 2 Storyboard 2.jpg|Storyboard for Season 2 5 Legendary Pokemon.png|[[Groud|The]] [[Kyle|Five]] [[Ray|Legend]][[Dial|ar]][[Palk|ies]] Video Trivia * It's in second place next to the first place cartoon series, [https://knotty-and-polimer.fandom.com/wiki/Knotty_and_Polimer_(show) Knotty and Polimer.] * It gets very similar as Looney Tunes and Space Goofs. * It has the different cartoon style for the cartoon characters and Legendary Pokemon. * The show is not just a ripoff as the other ripped-off movies or shows. * It's so similar as Legendary Time & Legendaries from Construct. * [[Groud]] voices as Maurice LaMarche which refers the Maurice LaMarche characters, Brain from the Pinky and the Brain, Etno Polino, and Howie the Lizard from Best Fiends. * [[Ray]] voices himself as Tim Allen which refers Buzz Lightyear. * [[Dial]] is one of the laziest characters that 22rho2 ever made. * [[Kyle]] has the same voice as [https://dreamworks.fandom.com/wiki/Whiplash Whiplash]. *This show is inspired from [https://xilam.fandom.com/wiki/Xilam Xilam]. *It is an Portuguese cartoon show on YouTube or in any. *[[Dial]] and [[Zaps]] resembles Brax and Pinhoso from Messedzoic. References 1. https://www.behance.net/gallery/74766119/A-Highly-New-Cartoon-Show-Legendary-Goofy-Toons In other languages